Funeral Preparation
by KMountain
Summary: Basically just Mokuba preparing Seto's funeral and some of his thoughts for the things needed for it.


A/N: I dunno about this fic...I wasn't in the greatest mood but enjoy and I will try and clear things up at little at the end

By the way the only tradegy in this is that Seto died. So sorry for your tradgedy buffs. But that's why it is a secondary genre

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mokuba's POV

I cannot believe Seto is dead. My only family is finally gone from me forever. He was shot in the back. The murderer is a coward. He could not even kill a person to his face. I do not even know the person but I hate him. I hate him even more because I was the first one to find my older brother. Seto was sprawled on the ground, blood surrounding him, staining his skin and his once white trench coat. I could not do anything but sit and stare at his body for half an hour until some staff came by.

Why did he have to have so many enemies? He was only eighteen. This was not right. I guess I supposed Seto would be around forever but that was just childish thinking and my old view on life. Seeing the only person who has always been there for you in a puddle of blood shakes you quite a bit. Seto promised he would never let anything hurt me but this hurts me more than anything else could have. The jerk that killed him made my brother break his promise to me. Just another reason to hate the killer more.

His funeral I am preparing. I may be young but the employees will not do it properly. This is my job and my job alone. I have to do this for him. I have to make his resting place a proper one. And I know exactly what it should be like. I've always pictured this somewhat for him when he was supposed to go a long time from now. It just seems right.

First thing I need is a gravestone. The staff want some big gravestone or something but that cannot be. He had enough stuff that was big and significant already. He needed something simple. Exactly the opposite of what he was but I believe all his complexities were just trying to make life simpler for him and I. That is what Seto wanted. A simple life with not many worries. There are so many here but none of them fit. They are all to complex in their own ways. Maybe I should go to a different place?

Well I finally found the perfect gravestone. It is a really nice stone. Its smooth and not exactly too dark like some gravestones I've seen. And it's a simple shape with just the right size. It would be able to be spotted but not seen right away like a shrine. Shrines annoy me and when I go to visit my brother I do not want to be looking at some huge statue. The staff isn't too pleased about my decision but to bad for them. This is perfect.

I need the engraving now. Of course there will be the normal stuff like his name, the stuff he was, and the date he was living from. But that stuff didn't matter too much. It was the quote that I could put on there that mattered to me the most. Some were just too business like others were to free. I finally just to decided to have inscribed "Finally free to fly with his dragons." I don't know. It just seemed to suit. To many reasons to list for that.

Now I am in the cemetery looking for the perfect spot for him. This isn't the city's main one so there are many open spots. I like the one over there where the sunrise directly hits. Its dawn right now because the employees badly want the main cemetery so I took a taxi over here before they could do anything. The sunrise one seems well. A sunrise represents a new start and that's exactly what Seto should be getting. It isn't near a tree or anything either. Nothing really special except that it is the first thing the sunlight touches.

He would have been buried near our parents but they are in a different town and the cemetery was full. So it was here. A small cemetery that has no shrines, few people know about and where the sun hits first thing in the morning. This was good. No one could vandalize his grave and I could come here in peace without people staring at me, whispering about my loss.

The coffin has already been chosen. The one thing I let the staff pick. It wasn't simple but I liked it. It is a nice glazed cedar with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on each long side and one on the top. The attention to detail was amazing. They weren't attacking either. They were protecting there master. Never letting harm come to him anymore. It was perfect.

The last steps for the funeral is guests. Now this is going be tricky. He didn't have really any people that he considered friends. I didn't want his staff at it either. If they got fired some of them could come a destroy his resting place. I don't want that. So who to invite? The only person besides me that thought of him as a friend even though Seto didn't was Yugi. I know Seto wouldn't be to pleased but I will invite Yugi and his friends. They are the only people I can think of unless it would be a funeral with just me.

The day of the funeral is finally here. The weather outside isn't clear sky's but it isn't dark either. It's the kind of sky where the clouds are covering the whole things but they are nice and thin so the sun shines through them and is not as bright as usual. It's really pretty actually.

Everyone one is at the cemetery and I thank them for coming. They were surprised where Seto was going be buried and about his stone. I knew that would probably happen. Everyone expected something big for his death. Well they were wrong. The ceremony was over in about an hour. I was told by each of the people there that they were sorry for my lose and if I ever needed anything I could just call. I nodded to each of them as they left.

When I was alone it started to rain. But it was just a gentle summer rain and it fit. It felt like tears. I know Seto never cried but these felt like his tears. They weren't tears of loss or anything like that. No they were tears of pride, happiness, and freedom. Seto was finally free from this life and trying to forget his past. I joined in with these tears. But mine were mixed with emotions. I was sad for my brother to be gone but I was also happy that he is sharing this emotion with me. These tears were the last thing I could ever share with my brother together.

End.

A/N: Ok that is my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Ok so Mokuba is preparing the funeral because he wants to. He feels its his responsibility and basically he doesn't like the staff. I know he is out of character but death changes people. My best friend was the first one to see her dad dead on the ground and she changed. My cousins father died and she changed. My other friends uncle died on her birthday and she has gone from happy to really depressing. Well what I am saying is seeing a loved one die changes you and everyone changes differently. The rain at the end I believe could be Seto's tears. Though he didn't show emotion during his life what can stop him from his life after death? And the quote engraved on the stone. I couldn't think of anything better so I am sorry for that.

Sorry if any words are not spelt correctly. I re-read it corrected it and used a spell checker so I am not sure. Sorry about the fragments I am still working on that and am fixing them.

Please review but don't flame me on this. I do not need to be brought down about it ok. And if you give constructive critism please say so because sometimes I can't tell the difference between a flame and constructive critism. But I do not only expect "This was good." Ect. Saying what I could do to improve is welcomed or saying what made it bad just no "This sucks" without reason.


End file.
